


如梦初醒

by miaomiao1542



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiao1542/pseuds/miaomiao1542
Summary: 神话背景，甜的，短篇假设雷1里Thor登基大典没有被破坏以及后面的事都没发生过......预警：流动性别基；NC-17





	1. 如梦初醒1

这一天是Thor的大日子。

刚刚结束的登基仪式，他被众神之父奥丁赐予了新的权力和使命，成为了阿斯加德继任君王，九界的新统治者。

整个国家都为大王子庆贺，人民笙歌鼎沸鼓乐喧天直到夜幕降临。Thor是真的很开心，为了能成为合格的继承者，年少时便披甲上阵，沙场出生入死，终于平定九界，功勋的背后不知道经历了多少磨难，身上新旧交错的疤痕就是最好的证明。他从大殿一路嗨到自己的闪电宫，朋友们以及各式各样婀娜多姿的神女簇拥着他，喝的酒酣耳热。在他又一次高呼“Another”摔碎酒杯时，迷晃的视线仿佛看到他亲爱的弟弟在长桌的另一端向他遥遥举杯，他想从觥筹交错的场景里抽身走向那个清隽雅致的少年，嘴里还反复念叨着他的名字。

“Loki！Loki，来、来陪我喝......”他打了一个醉嗝，然后一头栽进了人群中。

 

不知道睡了多久，Thor迷糊的睁开眼睛，脑袋不是很清醒，视线朦胧的没有焦距。还没看清自己到底身在何处，忽的一抹黑发遮盖在他脸上。两片冰凉柔软的东西抵上了他干涸的唇，随后一滩滑腻探入他燥热的口中，Thor意识到这是一个吻。

灵活纤巧的舌头像布丁一样弹润可口，翻搅着他气血上涌，Thor觉得口渴，不由自主的将嘴张的更大去迎接这片甘泽。虽然不知道对方是谁，但是这个味道太诱惑了，清洌淡雅，一种冷隽的气质就像夏日滴落的冰珠，含蓄却又撩拨着，欲望从小腹直接窜烧到脑袋，双手不自觉的抚上身前的人。

对方有着细腻光滑的皮肤，他的手顺着其身体的曲线上下游走，仅凭手感就能确定这是一位身材曼妙的女子。但那些形容神族女性的美丽词汇似乎都不适合用到这位身上，她并不丰满，甚至还有些单薄，但绝不是瘦弱，流畅的曲线下甚至裹有一层紧致削薄的肌肉。新鲜感和好奇心驱使他想一睹女子芳容，终于在彼此唇舌无数次的厮磨后，Thor双手伸进丝绸般的发丛里，捧住她的头，轻轻的分离开两人胶着的唇。

在彼此交错的喘息中Thor看清了她的脸。

他怔住了，他不是没见过美女，作为神族几乎每一个女性都是完美的，可是与她相比都黯然失色。一头如绸缎般墨黑的长发如瀑布披泻，小巧的脸庞白皙透亮，上面有一对碧绿瞳眸洋溢着温柔的笑意，微卷的睫毛微微颤动，带出似有似无的珠光，让Thor觉得她美的撕心裂肺。

有几缕发丝滑过她精致挺立的鼻子和.....还混杂着两人滤液的薄唇，Thor再也控制不住，他翻转姿态将女子压在身下，把她禁锢在自己臂弯之中，狠狠的吻着......

感觉接吻已经远远不够抚平他的欲念，他顺着她脖颈啃咬到乳尖，双手控制不住的揉搓那对体积不算很大但形状完美的酥胸，再一路向下探到她大腿根部，两条纤长的白腿被他分开。

God，他再一次心中赞叹，眼前湿泞旖旎带来的视觉冲击是以往任何一个床伴都无法抵及，惊艳又妖异，神圣又淫靡，Thor几乎是呼啸地俯冲进入。

他开始怀疑这到底是真实还是梦境，女子手臂和双腿都盘在他身上，身体完全为他打开，随着他的起伏摇摆，声音由喘息变成黏腻的呻吟，渐高渐低，悦耳的声调点燃了他每一处神经，Thor觉得自己快烧起来了，不断加重侵占的力道……

就在他冲上峰顶的那一刻，黑发女子变成一缕绿色光斑，接着他被一片白茫吞没。

Thor猛的睁开眼，看到熟悉的天花板和床帐，这是他的寝宫他的床，老天，他竟然做春梦了.....身下黏糊的状态提醒着他，不只是做梦，他还洋洋洒洒的画了好大一滩地图，新国王有些羞愧的捂住了脸。

洗浴后，他决定再泡个澡，看来昨天是喝太过了，没想千杯不倒的自己竟然会喝到断片，他需要好好醒个酒。

全身浸泡在水中，看着自己光裸的身体，忍不禁想起梦中的神秘女人，结果他的小兄弟又有了抬头的趋势……No，这是怎么了，难道是因为自己禁欲太久了吗？他不断的捧水泼打自己的脸，得转移注意力，对了，昨天他喝醉前在做什么，为了撇掉那些色气的画面，Thor努力的想着。

他想起来了，昨天喝的太嗨，竟然忘了在登基大典前答应过Loki的事情，难怪模糊的记忆中他的弟弟总是板着脸。

 

Thor没费多少时间便在金宫的花园某处找到了Loki。

少年正躺在一片树荫中小憩，一只手臂抬起搁在眼前，挡住叶缝穿透进来的午后阳光，另一只手落在身侧，旁边放着本书。Thor怕吵醒他，悄悄走近，在一旁安静的坐下。

年轻的国王坐了一会，Loki还没醒，他有点按耐不住无聊，抄起那本书翻了几下。很快又放下了，因为上面乱七八糟的符号他一个也不认识。

有一片树叶落在了Loki腿上，Thor抬了下眉，伸手将它捏起，但视线却没再移开。他打量着这两条细腿，心里暗笃一定要让他再多吃一些，不然总是一副弱不禁风的样子，难怪常被一些人看轻。

想着想着Thor的眼神慢慢的移到了Loki的上半身，再移到了他没被遮住的下巴和薄唇。这时脑子里不受控制的蹦出了昨晚那个春梦......黑头发，白皮肤，还有，绿色的眼睛......噗通噗通的声音拍打着他的脑袋，这是他的心跳。

Thor几乎是愣在地上，以至于身前人变了个姿势都没有发觉。他怎么可以，这可是和他一起长大的亲弟弟......

“你是看我看呆了？”少年磁性又有些冷冽的声音传来，说完他拿着书起身，抖落身上的叶片和杂草。

“额、不，不是.......”Thor立马跳了起来，一定是他昨天喝的太多了，“对，是我昨天喝的太醉了……”

“？”Loki满脸疑问，“你在说什么？”

“不是！”Thor终于想起来此行的目的，“那个，很抱歉，昨天答应你的事情……我喝断片了。”

Loki淡淡的看了他一眼，“你不必为了这种小事道歉，要记住现在你已经是国王了。”说完便转身离开。

Thor跟在他身后，“我是怕你不开心。”

“我在你心里就那么没器量吗？”Loki侧头瞪他的眼神愠怒。

“你别误会，Loki，”他非常了解他的弟弟，也许别人会说这是矫情，但他知道Loki是个内心极度敏感的孩子。那些恶作剧都只是伪装，让人以为他有个坚硬的外壳，其实他的心柔软的要死。

“是我的过失，我心里过意不去。”Thor已经从腰间掏出了妙尔尼尔。

Loki心里翻了一个白眼，“真的没关系，我其实不怎么喜欢呃啊！！！——！—”之后Loki便再也发不出任何声音，他的哥哥紧箍着他冲破天际。

“Hahaha！”雷神在极速倒退的云层中放声大笑，这种感觉真是太棒了，他一定要Loki也体验一回。

可此时此刻Loki快恨死了Thor，又不得不紧紧抱住他，急掣的风刮的他睁不开眼，还止不住的飙出泪花。

等Thor定立，放下Loki时，他的弟弟依然死死的掐着他的铠甲。这时Thor才意识到Loki浑身都在颤抖，脸比平时还要更苍白，嘴唇也没了血色，更让Thor后悔的是他的眼睛通红，眼眶边缘还挂着泪珠。

Loki并不是真的想哭，这些眼泪都是因为生理上的缺陷……但是他真的不喜欢只有肉身在空中极速穿越，不喜欢这种快到要被碾碎的感觉。

“你......还好吧？”Thor有些不知所措，正准备抱一抱Loki以示安慰，小法师用力将他推开，往旁边踉跄两步开始剧烈喘气。

“I'm so sorry......我不知道你会害怕这个......”Thor像做错了事的孩子在乞求原谅。“我以为，你也会喜欢的......”

Loki没看他，“不，我不喜欢，还有，你把我的书弄丢了.....”

接下来的事情便是神族人民看到他们的新国王飞来飞去，许是刚刚获得神器太开心了吧。

 

TBC

 

Thor站在金色帷幕前，他有些紧张。直到他的弟弟给他变了个小把戏，那对漂亮的绿眼睛一直冲他微笑，让他渐渐安定下来。是的，他会用一生来守护这里，守护那些爱戴他的臣民，还有一直站在他背后，永远支持他的，他最爱的兄弟......

“有时候我很嫉妒你，但......我是一直爱你的。”Loki看着他，目光如炬。

这是他弟弟第一次那么认真的对他告白，Thor有什么东西在胸口化开。

他忽然很想一把将Loki拉进怀里，可伸出的手最后只是拍了拍他的后颈。

“Thankyou......”

“Now give us a kiss？”Loki又开起了玩笑。

“Stop......”Thor笑着打住他，就知道他的弟弟总是爱逗弄自己，刚刚差点就被他那“真挚”的模样带歪。

Loki也开心的笑着，但Thor总觉得那个笑意里有些失落，一定是自己想太多了，他转移话题的问道，“我现在看起来怎么样？”

“就像国王......时间到了。”Loki再一次真挚的望着他，眼神里写着快进去吧。

Thor站着不动，气氛似乎又紧张了起来，“你先进去，我随后就来。”

Loki迟疑一会，迈步离开。

可是看到Loki离开的背影，Thor又忍不住说，“等结束后我带你认识一下妙尔尼尔！”

他的弟弟没再回头，只是朝空气招了招手。


	2. 如梦初醒2

Thor在一片缥缈虚无中迷路了，他漫无目的的走着，地面像丝绒被垫一般柔软踩不到实处，他意识到这应该是他的梦里。

 

不知晃了多久，隐隐约约看到前方有一袭绿色身影。“Loki？是你吗？”Thor追上去，拍住那人肩膀，可转过来的，却是上次和他“翻云覆雨”的黑发女子。

 

他立即后退，因为他还记得曾无耻的将Loki和这个女人关联，就算在梦中，也不许任何人亵渎他的弟弟，包括他自己。

 

“你到底是谁？！”Thor戒备的低声喝斥。

 

女子优雅的走到他面前，没有一丝畏惧，这让Thor觉得很没面子，一个女人能在他面前占尽上风，还是在自己的梦里，要是Loki知道了，八成要被他耻笑一辈子。

 

“你觉得我是谁？”黑发女子反问他，说罢整个人脱骨般软软的盘在了Thor身上。她的唇几乎快贴上来，Thor推拒着但却发现自己根本使不上力（在梦中自然无法使用神力）。

 

“还是，你希望我是谁？”她踮起脚，轻轻向Thor脸上吹气。酥麻感蔓延全身，他想起了那个热烈酣畅的拥吻。

 

“那如果我变成这样？”黑发女子的嗓音渐变成了他再熟悉不过的少年声线。他的弟弟，正以一个极其暧昧的姿态勾住了他的脖子。

 

“Brother......”一声低柔的轻唤。

 

Thor惊跳坐起。

 

他在梦里直接把那个女人变成了Loki.....而且该死的自己还硬了，双腿间的老二正趾高气昂的撑起一个小帐篷。他有些难堪的搓了把脸，准备起床去解决一下，可下一幕更让他惊慌。他的弟弟，Loki，正坐在床边，满脸复杂的看着他。

 

Thor瞬间拉起身上的毯子，但是他肯定Loki看到了。

 

“Loki.....”Thor尴尬的笑起来，“你怎么，怎么会在这？”其实大家都是男人，这没什么大不了，但一想到梦的内容，他就觉得心口发毛，不敢直视面前的人。

 

“呃.....”Loki好像也忘了台词，“噢，那个，母亲让我来叫你，她今天应该有什么活动需要你参加.....那个，我本想叫醒你的.....”

 

“是吗，那好，你......先出去等会，我马上就来。”

 

“哦，好。”Loki立即转身离开。

 

 

兄弟二人同行，这是Thor头一次没有像个话匣子般高谈论阔，他感受到了来自Loki那头有些过分的怪异。两人尴尬的只说了些类似今天天气不错，最近忙不忙之类的话，明明几分钟的路程，硬是觉得走了半天之久。

 

 

到了Frigga的花园，俩人都吓了一跳，母亲大人原本淡雅别致的后院现在成了一群仙女们群芳斗艳的现场。

 

Frigga满面春风朝他们走来，确切说是朝Thor走来，她拉起Thor的手，语气温柔且郑重。

 

“孩子，你现已继任，是时候该考虑为自己也是为阿斯加德，纳娶一位神后了。她们都是我挑选出来的，看看你有喜欢的吗？”

 

Thor咋舌，“母亲，你不是从来不管这些事的么……”

 

Frigga依然温柔的笑着，“现在和以前不一样了，”说完她又拉起Loki的手，“你说是吧，Loki，你也帮Thor参考参考。”

 

Thor瞄见Loki不咸不淡的笑着，许久说出来个好字。

 

兄弟俩被要求必须留到茶会结束，出于对母亲的尊重，两位王子找了个角落乖乖品茶。实际上品茶的只有一位，另一位则一直拿着匙子不停翻搅茶杯。

 

“Hey，你难道也觉得，我应该从这些里面挑个爱人？”看着Loki竟真的在打量那些女士，Thor一脸不满。

 

“既然是母亲为你选的，肯定都很好，而且我答应了帮你做参考。”

 

“可我甚至都不认识她们！”

 

“下一回见面就算认识了，你仔细看看有中意的吗？”Loki语调轻快。

 

“Loki你不能这样，如果换作是你我一定会支持你自己做主的。”Thor要把他的弟弟拉回阵营。

 

Loki摘了颗葡萄递进嘴里，没有接话。

 

“这和我继承王位没有关系，我Thor Odinson，我的妻子必须是我珍爱之人。”这个表情像极了告白，Loki却不以为然，试问整个阿斯加德谁不知道他们的大王子风流成性，从没见他专一对待过一个伴侣。

 

“能得到你的珍爱......这可是个世纪难题，那么，你到底喜欢什么样的姑娘？”

 

这问的Thor忽然想起梦里那个和Loki很像的女人，他一时答不上来。

 

Loki抿了口茶，翠绿的眼睛有些空洞。“原来你有人选了......那我还是跟母亲......”

 

“没！”Thor立即打断，“我没有人选，而且我现在也没有结婚的打算。”

 

Loki扫了他一眼，转而又露出狡黠的笑，“我以为你继任国王后，起码会具备一些基本意识。你的婚姻不可能只属于你，你们必须服从国家的利益。知道你的位置我也很想坐吧，如果你不行，可以换我来。”

 

“Loki，别开玩笑了，”Thor知道他的弟弟开的玩笑时常都没轻没重。

 

“我就算联姻，也必须是和相爱的人。”他真挚的望着某处，也许那个人还很遥远，但他相信一定会等到。

 

Loki吃完了整整一盘葡萄，“好吧，希望你如愿以偿。”

 

 

 

 

深夜闪电宫

 

Thor终于看完了成堆的文件，他往后伸了个懒腰。国王真累啊，从前他没有太多概念，如今开不完的议会，处理不尽的大小国事，还有九界各个附属国的问题。难怪他们的父亲早早的把王位传给他，自己潇洒的环游宇宙去了。

 

虽然浑身肌肉都在叫嚣着要活动，可是大脑已经筋疲力竭，Thor径直往寝殿走去。

 

奇怪的是沿途异常昏暗，他没有看见一个人，专属于国王的侍从、贴身仆人，全都不见了。Thor狐疑的走着，直到走至他的床边，看到有一个人背对着他睡在他的被毯里，从身型上判断，应该是个男人。

 

“Who are you？”Thor低沉的开口，全身进入警备状态。

 

床上的人挪了挪，一个慵懒低哑的声音让Thor立即红了耳朵。

 

“It's me，brother。”

 

“Loki？你在我床上做什么？”

 

“当然是等你睡觉。”

 

Thor发誓这绝不是Loki，他们从来没有发生过这种事，也许有，那也是八百年前了。

 

“你不是Loki......”Thor后退两步，准备召唤妙尔尼尔。

 

床上的人翻转过来，微眯的眼睛狭长，好似在笑。

 

“我是Loki，不过不是你认识的那个。”这个Loki绝对是个赝品，Thor心里喊着他的锤子，可是毫无回应，他感知不到他的神器了。就在他惊愕之际，这位Loki从床上下来，两步走到Thor跟前，双手扶住了他的脖子。

 

“它不会来的，还有，别想太多，这只不过是你的一个梦。”

 

What？Thor还没反应过来，冒牌Loki便吻住了他。

 

 

TBC


	3. 如梦初醒3

Thor双手猛的一推，案前的文件散落一地。

只是个梦么……他拿拳头砸了下脑袋，是疼的。“妙尔尼尔！”锤子咻的飞到手中，他终于确定那只是个梦。

所以说自己在梦里睡了和他弟弟神似的女人，还吻了他的弟弟......他意识到这不仅仅是做梦那么简单，好像有什么危险的东西在胸口挣扎。

后半夜困意全无，年轻的国王最终选择了训练场。

 

 

刚刚结束朝会，Thor满是疲惫的开始批阅刚收到的一摞摞羊皮卷轴，它们无情的堆满桌案，仿佛要把他淹没。自那个梦后，他已经三天没睡了，第一天是被吓的，之后便是因为害怕，害怕自己真的会做些什么，翻来覆去最后失眠。

可越逃避，就越难自抑，当Loki出现时，Thor第一想到的，是那个扑上来的吻。

Loki慢悠悠的走到桌前，双手背在身后，前倾着仔细打量Thor的脸。

“你晚上都干嘛去了？”盯了片刻终于开口，Loki指了指他的黑眼圈，“这个眼妆，可不适合你。”

Thor继续看着卷轴，轻轻的说了句事情太多。

Loki直接坐上了他的桌沿，随意拿起一份公文，“需要帮忙吗？曾经出征的时候你总是找我......”

“不用。”Thor打断了他，语气有点刻意的疏离。他没看到Loki诧异的神情，因为他不敢抬头，可是他的眼角还是能瞥见前方皮裤上一片片闪烁的鳞甲。（作者：你确定看的只是人家裤子么！）

“有事吗？没什么要紧的，就先回去吧。”

“你是在赶我走？”少年的声音满是不可思议，还有点憋屈。

“......我只是现在太忙了，”Thor抬起头，就对上Loki眉宇下面那双快要把他捅穿的漂亮眼睛。

“最近，你就别过来了。”说完他朝身旁侍从招手，继续低头写写画画，那人很懂事的来到Loki面前请他离开。

Loki下颌骨动了动，扭身带起的风刮掉他一大摞羊皮纸。

直到Loki的脚步声消失，Thor才再次抬头，双眉紧蹙，心乱如麻。

不过他脑袋里所有的心思都在一顿饭后变成了浆糊，年轻国王直接趴倒在桌上呼呼大睡。原因很简单，当Loki离开闪电宫的时候，特意绕到厨房给他的饭菜加了好几个嗜睡咒。

 

 

Thor感觉到有人在拍打自己，还没睁眼就听到他弟弟的声音。

“你是因为我吻你才不理他的吗？”

Thor晃了下脑袋，恢复了意识，对自己这么轻易睡着表示不满。

“和你没关系。”Thor把手环在胸前，“听着，你不过是我梦到的一个人而已，我睡着了就会做梦，各式各样的，对我而言你不过和那些一样，别以为顶着Loki的脸就能妄想什么。”这是Thor在没睡的那段时间想好的台词。

“难道你从不怀疑我的出现和你的臆想有关？你就从没有渴望过他吗？”

“No，从来没有。”Thor矢口否认，这是他的底线，他绝对不能伤害真实世界里的Loki。

Loki低头笑了，嘴角咧开很大的弧度，他抬起手背擦了一下弯曲的眼尾。他难道是哭了么？擦泪的小动作倒是和他的弟弟如出一辙，Thor怎么觉得心理涌上一股负罪感。但梦终究是梦，他为什么要在意梦里的人是什么感受。

“那你敢不敢跟我做一个游戏？”他抬起头，表情已变成了轻浮的邪魅。

“......什么游戏？”看着逼近自己的人，Thor的身体微微后倾。

“反正是梦境，如果你可以一直无动于衷，我就相信你说的话。”Loki不甘心的挪至Thor面前，坐上了桌子。

“我没必要证明给你看。”Thor不得不承认，他现在控制不住的对Loki上桌的动作有了什么心思。

“你如果拒绝，就表示你心里有鬼。”

“荒谬......”Thor后面的字被Loki吞没。

Loki从桌上滑坐到Thor腿上，手指伸进金色头发中紧扣住他的脑袋，舌头用力挤入唇瓣，企图撬开牙关。Thor谨记这位Loki的挑衅宣言，如果他无动于衷，就表示他对他的弟弟，是干干净净的。

Thor就像块石碑似的绷坐在那，任凭身上人肆虐的吮吸与啃咬。Loki一边吻着一边解开衣扣，露出脖颈下精致的锁骨和胸前一片白皙。他很卖力的讨好，心里不住的叫喊，快点，快回应我！随着时间流逝，Loki身体抖的越来越厉害，最后他不服气的将手摸到Thor腿间揉捏，“你硬了……”

Thor终于将他推开，深喘了口气。然后一副谆谆善诱的样子说，“我是个正常男人，但就算有生理反应，也不会想和你发生什么。所以放弃吧，从我的梦里出去。”

“......”

空气好像冻住了，少年低着头，黑发遮住了他的眼睛，直到一滴水珠落在Thor的皮裤上，那轻轻的啪嗒声直击他的心脏。

这个Loki竟然哭了，他哭的很轻，只带着残留的喘息。Thor竟有些慌张，就算他知道这不是现实中的弟弟，可是他依然因为这个人的伤心而心疼，一股想保护他的冲动在胃里灼烧，就像他不允许任何人伤害他弟弟那样。

但他还没来得及开口，少年便消失了，只剩下他刚刚抬在半空中的手和一股难以名状的空虚。

 

 

Thor终于醒来，他从桌上撑起，感觉身心俱疲，再看了眼窗外，已经是深夜。

刚才的梦搅的他心烦意乱，他决定去训练场。就当他迈出殿门时，迎头撞来一个仆从，看着好像是Loki那来的。

“陛下！”这人扑倒在他跟前，喘着气说道，“你快去制止二殿下、他、他......”

Thor一把抓起他，紧张的问，“Loki怎么了？！”

“他喝的烂醉，整个宫殿都快要被拆了，我、我是......”

喝醉？Loki从不酗酒的，到底发生什么事了，那仆人还未说完，Thor已经甩锤飞向天空。

 

当他冲落下来时，看到Loki正抱着根廊柱坐在地上，怀里揣着一壶酒。满地碎片，浓郁的酒气笼罩整个宫邸。

Loki囔囔自语，变青蛙......Thor讨厌青蛙。Thor还在寻思着这是什么意思，忽的发现院子里满地青蛙乱跳。变形咒？原来Loki把周围所有人都变成了他最讨厌的一种动物。

小王子仰头又给自己灌酒，可是酒壶已经空了，他随即摔掉，摇摇晃晃的爬起，Thor怕他摔倒急忙往前迈腿，可是看到脚下两只下巴都快掉下来的青蛙，立即缩回原地，四下检查自己有没有踩到他们，再小心地走向Loki。

Loki醉醺醺看着他，“还有一个......”他抬起手，Thor急忙喊住，“是我！是我Thor！”少年还在消化这句话，腿一软，往地上栽去，但最终还是掉进了Thor怀里。

Loki迷朦的醉眼和满面潮红全都看在眼中，Thor真真实实的听到自己毫无节律的心跳声在被无限放大。

“Thor？你不是......嗝.......不要见我么……”Loki终于从层层叠影中认出来人，他笑了，企图从Thor怀里挣脱，“我再也.......不会来打扰你......”可是他根本站不稳，越是推拒越是被Thor搂的更紧。

因为白天的冷落，他的弟弟喝成了现在这样，Thor虽然无法理解，但他依然很自责，看见Loki这幅样子又是心疼又是后悔，“Loki，你喝多了，我带你去休息。”

“我不要休息......该休息的......是你.......”Loki忽然向外扭身哇的吐了，Thor赶紧给他拍背。等人缓过来，仔细的替他擦拭嘴角，结果手被Loki用力推开，“别碰！你不觉的恶心么……”

不觉得，Thor看着脸上身上都沾着呕物的Loki，却依然觉得他的弟弟很美。他正想喊人来给Loki清洗，看了看遍地的青蛙，还是决定把人带回闪电宫。

因为Loki讨厌妙尔尼尔，Thor是抱着他走回去的。他曾经一直抱怨为什么Loki要住到那么远的偏殿，可是今夜他却希望这段路可以再长一点。

 

TBC

 

锤，你弟弟是失恋了你看不出来么……


	4. 如梦初醒4

喝到断片的后果便是第二天剧烈的头痛。

Loki艰难的睁开眼，发现自己正睡在Thor的寝殿的床上。扭头看到他的哥哥正倚在床边，一只手抵着摇摇欲坠的金发脑袋。再打量自己，身上的衣服全都换了，很明显穿的都是Thor的里衫，他隐约记得一点，昨晚好像狼狈的一塌糊涂，现在胃里依然是一股恶心又无力的难受，他发誓酒精这种东西永远都不要再碰了。

他轻轻掀开被子想溜，脚还没碰到鞋，Thor醒了。

“好点没有？”金发兄长带上关切的微笑以及一杯醒酒茶。

Loki淡淡的说我没事，可Thor不放心，昨夜他又是哭又是吐，清洗的时候各种折腾最后弄的两人全都湿透。没想到平时高贵又体面的弟弟酒品竟然那么差，Thor发誓绝不允许他再碰一滴酒。

“衣服是你给我换的？”Loki扯了扯宽松的衣服，最后的记忆只停留在自己的庭院，至于后面的他全然无知。

“那不然是谁，这里除了我恐怕没人敢动你了。”Thor还担心那满院的青蛙能不能变回来。

......

短暂的安静之后，Thor抱着歉意开口， “昨天是我不对，如果是那些话让你伤心我向你道歉……”

“......我在你眼里，是不是狭隘矫情又自私？”翠绿的眼睛镀上一层怒意。

“不是！当然不是......那你告诉我，为什么喝成那样？”

小王子沉默。

 

“我失恋了。”许久，Loki轻轻的说。

“原来是失恋啊......”

失恋？失恋？！

Thor延迟的意识到自己的头仿佛被妙尔尼尔抡过，爱护了千年的弟弟在他眼皮底下恋爱了，他竟然完全不知情。

“Well......那个，我是说......Emmm.....”大脑来不及整理词汇，他回忆Loki的每一段花边绯闻，他想知道是谁，什么时候，他还想问为什么从来都不告诉自己，可是却一个都说不出口。

“这没什么......”

最后，Thor拍了拍Loki的肩，笑的有些尴尬，“这种事情我经验比你多......我是说，你可以告诉我，别憋在心里。”

“我不需要你的经验。”

Loki甩开搭在肩头的手，变幻出自己的衣服，像逃兵似的匆匆离开，留下坐在床边还没有搞清状况的年轻国王。

 

Thor又梦到了Loki，只不过这一次是他弟弟的婚礼，而他正在主持着这场盛大仪式。俊美的二王子穿戴隆重，牵着一位白纱仙女踏着红毯款款走来，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容……Thor摸了摸心口，那里一点也不开心。

第二天的朝会没有看到这个小坏蛋，之后也没有，Loki不再参加任何神域的议会和活动，当然他早就说过自己不待见这些糟心的神。以前那个紧跟在他身后，对他马首是瞻的弟弟忽然就这么消失了，Thor渐渐有了种原来Loki并不是属于他的惆怅。

这样也好，他们迟早都会走上不同的路，他不该这么自私的一味享受Loki的追逐，理智告诉他，他对Loki那种危险的占有欲实在是糟糕透顶。Thor捻起茶杯，猛的给自己灌了一口。

年轻国王皱了皱眉，Loki究竟是为什么喜欢喝这么苦涩的玩意。

 

再一次见到Loki是在Frigga精心布置的茶会上。

Thor本是打心底不愿再去什么茶话会，可刚从母亲口中听到Loki两个音节就满口答应。他们兄弟有一段时间没见面了，也许趁这次机会还能跟Loki聊一聊，关心一下他的现状，以兄长的名义。

不过这些想法在看到Loki后全都抛离大脑，他们风度翩翩、清隽俊雅的阿斯加德二王子，正被一群美女们簇拥着谈笑风生呢。Thor有如百爪挠心，有一股要把那些黏在Loki身上的女人全都轰走的冲动。

Loki也看到他了，嘴角惯性的挂着笑容，但Thor却觉的扎眼。小王子主动来到他面前，神态轻松愉悦，眼尾上扬，甚至连声音都动听了几分。

“Hi～brother！好久不见！”

Thor沉着脸，质问似的口吻问他，“所以你这是？”他指着那一群仍脉脉含情看着Loki的女人，他的弟弟从前绝不会这样，并且这些庸脂俗粉如何能与他的高贵的身份相配。

“You see，这有什么奇怪吗？你不是也挺喜欢的。”Loki依然笑嘻嘻的，甚至有些激动。“母亲决定给我订婚了。”

“订婚？”Thor把诧异写在了脸上。

Loki指了几位颇有好感的公主，让Thor参考。

“你不是说换做你一定会支持我的吗？”

Thor只觉的胸口越来越闷，订婚，支持？这些都是什么词汇，支持Loki娶妻生子这件事他从没来没想过。

“我觉得都不行！Loki，你清醒一点......”Thor最最不希望的是Loki想借用这种方式来弥补心里的空缺，但话还没说完，就眼睁睁的看着他弟弟被一位彩发的异域女子拉走。

“这里还真不适合国王陛下，抱歉我先失陪了～”Loki对着板着脸的Thor眨了下眼睛，直到Thor转身，才渐渐收敛起笑容。

深邃的绿眸目送红影离去，然后他轻轻摆手，那些妖娆少女都消失了。什么茶话会，Frigga刚离开的时候，那些由她精选出来的少女就被恶作剧之神吓的全都逃回了老家。

Loki自然不会在乎自己的名声更臭一些。

 

Thor匆匆离开，他要见神后。

“母亲，为什么要给Loki安排这种事？你说我有责任和义务，可是Loki他没有，他也没有那个必要！”Thor一见到Frigga就急着开口，连行礼都忘了。

Frigga微笑的听完，似是就在等他的样子。

“Thor，你和Loki都是我最爱的孩子，我由衷的希望你们能够幸福。”

神后的声音犹如四月暖阳，稍稍安抚了Thor的情绪，“放心吧，Loki知道自己想要什么，他远比你想像的更勇敢。”

有什么东西拽着他心口往下坠……Thor想向母亲倾诉，可张开的嘴却又吐不出一个字。

 

 

是夜。

“我不在乎......”

又梦到这个和弟弟一模一样的人，Thor猛的睁开眼。前一刻还在辗转反侧无法入睡的他怎会如此迅速的跌入梦境。

Loki不带犹豫的爬上床，冰凉的指尖在Thor僵住的手臂上轻轻滑动，接着他的双手被挪至头顶，Thor发现他完全动弹不得。

“你说什么？”Thor的声音有些低喘，他有点相信这都是自己的臆想了，眼前的“Loki”正是源自那些不齿的渴望。

Loki跨坐在Thor腰上，手指不紧不慢解开自己的衣扣，再仔细剥开Thor的，绿色眼睛如星光闪烁。

“我不在乎你的无动于衷。”说罢，双手捧住Thor的脸，俯身吻了下去……

......

 

 

Thor疲倦的睁开眼，叹了口气，扯开被毯起身向浴室走去。腿间的粘腻感觉让他不得不想起昨夜梦里的Loki。

这已经不知道是第几次，自那次茶会以后，几乎是每个晚上，“Loki”都会光顾他的梦境，而他永远都动弹不得，只能承受着直到自己忍受不住爆发出来，说白了就是，他每天都在梦里被自己的弟弟强迫。

清水冲打在他背后，顺着健硕的肌肉轮廓流淌，Thor看着自己袒露的皮肤，忍不住的回忆梦中Loki对他坦诚相待的模样……他承认，那是煎熬，像失心疯似的想要得到Loki的一切，在那幅美妙的身体上打满他Thor的印记，他想要Loki只属于自己。

一定是禁欲太久，他才会有这么混帐的欲念，Thor用力搓了把脸。

于是年轻的国王做了一个绝对让他悔青肠子的决定。

TBC


	5. 如梦初醒5

让Thor毁青肠子的事便是他给自己招了一名侍寝。

阿斯加德民风奔放，他们爱戴的新晋国王神勇威武又英俊帅气，自然有过不少情史，可Thor从来没有像这样只是单纯的为了逃避而去找一个陪床，随便什么人都可以，额不是，不要黑头发的，这是他吩咐这个旨意时提的唯一要求。

神族国王踏进寝宫时已是深夜，金发美女没有熬过困意。他绕到床的另一边躺下，甚至没有看那美女一眼。床上的人被这动静唤醒，殷勤主动地凑了上来，Thor却冷漠的拨开，低沉的命令她，你只需要睡在这，还有，穿上衣服，说完便背过身去。

这一夜他果真没梦到Loki，Thor不知道自己是高兴还是失落，醒后看见床边躺着的人，生出一股烦躁。不是Loki的话你便硬不起来了是吧？他恼火的起身，气势吓到了他哀怨整夜的“床伴”。

 

不知道是哪个姑娘得到了国王的青睐，这可是雷霆之神头一回招人侍寝，陪了一夜还不够，连晨会都取消，竟然带着她去狩猎，这是何等殊荣，怕不是将来的神后人选.....八卦在金宫仆人口中传的沸沸扬扬。

狩猎......门口的低语传进了小王子的耳朵，Loki放下手中的书，冷眼看着那两个正捂嘴偷笑的侍女。听见王子大人向外走来的脚步声，两人立刻收敛表情恭敬站好，她们肯定不知道，也许未来一星期她们都不能说话了。

 

Thor的阵仗比以往都大，这哪是狩猎，画风看起来就是国王裹挟一群美娇娥乘着马车愉快的郊游。虽然双手搂着美人，可他什么感觉都没，闭着眼睛，头不偏不倚正中间立着。对，他已经对任何人都提不起兴趣，脑子里都是梦中和Loki交融的画面，不得不卑鄙的承认，在那些梦里，他其实很享受。

 

行驶的马车突然停住，身体向前冲的同时Thor第一反应是拉紧身旁的人。有人忽然出现阻挡了马车，Thor有点愠怒的瞪着前方，他要看看到底是谁那么大胆子。

待看清车前方站着的纤瘦身影，Thor下意识将臂弯里的女子搂紧，他勉强摆出一个笑脸。

“Loki？你怎么来了？......要和我们一起吗？”

在那双洇着雾气的翠色眼中，看到的是他的兄长正愉悦的享受这场游玩，两只原本纤长柔白的手握成了拳头，青筋隆起，指甲渐渐嵌进掌心。

啊——！一声凄惨的尖叫，Thor怀里的人忽然变成了两只大型蜥蜴怪兽，他立即松开了双手。接着车上的女士们全都变成了各式各样的怪物，叫声连连。

“你做什么！”Thor的呵斥带着不解，他不明白Loki为什么如此崩坏，还没来得及多想，小王子已瞬移到面前，揪起他的领口。护卫纷纷拔剑对准正威胁到国王的进犯者，Thor命令收起武器，Loki只瞥了那些人一眼，拽着他的兄长凭空消失。

 

神域国王的后背直直地撞在一棵树干上，花屑和枯叶窸窣掉落，他看到Loki清澈透亮的碧绿虹膜染上一层血色，削薄的唇颤抖的吐出几个音节。

“You.......bastard......”

“Loki，到底发生了什么？”Loki不是这样莽撞且不计后果的性格，他为什么要把自己单独拽到这片偏僻的林子里，Thor放软语气，握住自己领口紧绷的拳头，试图让他放松。但接下来的事绝对超越了Thor的心理防线——Loki的衣服一件件自动剥离身体，直到只剩下一件黑色贴身内衫。

“你知道你在干什么吗？”Thor的视线不自觉被他隐约透露的锁骨吸引，但他控制自己严肃的将Loki推开。可Loki似乎是用尽全力将他拉向自己，咄咄逼人的语气直击要害。

“伪君子，你根本就把持不住，别再说我们只是兄弟，Thor，承认吧。”

像是被抓现行的小偷，Loki知道了，他的弟弟看出了他的那些肮脏心思。Thor慌神间无意识的松了力道，但另一边Loki仍拽着他后退，对峙的力量忽然失衡，Thor失去重心向前倾倒，压着Loki就要向地面栽去。

“小心！”Thor在压到Loki的那一瞬抱住了他，倒下的过程中转了个身，把自己垫在Loki身下。

好像有钝物相撞的声音......Loki趴在Thor身上，看到被压住的人皱着眉头。Thor抬起脑袋，伸手从后面掏出了那个意外被自己后脑勺砸中的石头，瘪嘴看了眼石块上的裂缝，往旁边一扔，视线重新回到Loki的脸上。

兄弟二人对视着，Loki就撑在上方一动不动，两条修长的腿跨跪在Thor两边。这个姿势对于他们都不陌生，恍惚间，年轻的国王以为这又是他的梦境，就像梦里一样，Loki低头给了他一个冰凉的吻。

Thor也像梦里那样，张唇接纳了这个吻，但和梦不同的是，他的身体是自由的。两只粗糙宽厚的手掌先后抚上Loki窄瘦的腰线，慢慢将人拉近，直到他们的胸口贴在一起。唇舌熟练的缠绕，Thor一只手扣住Loki的后脑，手指穿进黑色发丝，他想将这份过于真实的温柔更多的吸入腹中。

本应是主动的那一方，现在却被大肆侵入掠夺，脑袋甚至因为缺氧而感觉眩晕，Thor逆转的攻势出乎Loki意料，他都做好了被拒绝的准备，却没想过会变成此刻的局面。

Thor终于放过了他，松开扣在他脑后的手，掌心滑到白皙的颈部摩挲了一会，再抚上因为喘息而起伏的脊背。如海洋般湛蓝的眼睛不舍的望着刚才啃啄的唇瓣，上面还有一层晶莹，两只圆瞪的绿眼睛里除了兴奋之外还满是的疑惑。

“So......it's you.”被压着的男人粗哑的开口，他直到现在才恍悟，自己为什么会做那些梦。

Loki跪坐在Thor腰上，狭长的眼睛上睫毛低垂，不屑的回答，“对，都是我，现在你有很好的理由，不能怪你，都是你的兄弟苦心竭力地勾引，你的那些肮脏下流的想法全都是因为他不知廉耻的要爬上你的床……”

“等一下！”Thor蹙眉打断他，随即小腹一紧起身，手臂搂住因为他的动作而面仰后倒的人，再把他拉进怀中。

“我不允许你这样说自己。”他直直的盯着Loki的眼睛，两人的距离惹的小王子脸上染上一片绯红。

“你却是这么想的！”Loki的眼里流露出怒意，“在梦里操着你的弟弟，享受背德带来的刺激和快感，但是伟大的雷神怎么可能接受自己这么低劣的一面，所以那些女人，你需要她们救赎你，好让你早点忘记....唔......”Thor为了让他住口只得强行吻了上去，两瓣被他含住的唇还正在因为主人激动的情绪颤抖着。

雷霆之神直接撬开了银舌头的牙关，有些惩罚式的碾入唇齿内的柔软甘泽中，霸道的吮吸几乎要夺走Loki所有的氧气，感受到胸前的挣扎，他收了收双臂把人箍的更紧。等到Loki彻底放弃抵抗，Thor才意犹未尽的结束，最后再蜻蜓点水般亲了一下。

唇角被吻的红肿，Loki瞪着Thor，他的兄长到底是什么意思？他今天只是想破罐破摔搞砸一切，可是现在，他却意外的坐在Thor身上，以一个极其暧昧又充满暗示的姿势，被他的哥哥吻了两回。

Thor摸了摸Loki的头，心动之余又焦虑的问，“告诉我，是什么时候开始的？”

什么时候开始的......Loki自问，是什么时候发现自己无可救药的喜欢上哥哥的，是在继位大典，还是在Thor开始追逐他喜欢的异性，还是更早，在发现自己真正身世的时候......

妈妈，我真的是怪物么？

第一次全身变蓝，Loki害怕的抓着Frigga的手，那时候他还未成年。神后温柔的抱了抱他，笑容充满爱意，不论你来自哪里，你都是我们的孩子，我们永远是一家人。

所以，Thor不是我的亲哥哥，在知道自己只是捡回来的霜巨人后，绝望自卑的小王子心中隐隐生出某种期盼，他终于明白了自己对兄长那份怪异的感情是什么。

可他却看到Thor亲吻别的女孩。从小就追崇的人正离自己越来越远，他终究会娶一位和他般配的神后，会有自己的家庭和孩子。Loki站在镜子前，看着自己变化的少女模样，黑色的长发，身型单薄削瘦，他怎么样都变不成Thor喜欢的那种闪耀着金光的波浪卷发以及凹凸有致的丰满身材。妒意终于使他发疯，在继位大典的夜里，他控制了Thor的梦境。

身上的人眼圈发红，Thor怕是Loki回忆起什么不好的事情，他懊恼自己迟钝的对此全然无知，不知道这个小骗子自我折磨了多久，雷霆之神再一次抱住了他的弟弟。

Thor的转变在Loki意料之外，不过诡计之神没有停止他的计划，他拨开Thor的双臂，一颗一颗解开自己胸前的扣子。他们只有兄弟情分么，他今天把Thor带到这里，就是为了向他证明，他们不是兄弟，从来都不。

深色布料将敞露的皮肤衬的透白，Thor甚至能感受到Loki脆弱易碎的心跳，他呼了口气，制止了继续脱着衣服的手。

Loki歪头，扬起嘴角，“放心，不会有人知道，你就当是在梦里。”他抽出手，扯开衣服，整个上身完全裸露，倾头舔抵Thor的唇。

“你硬了。”Loki轻轻的说，感受到身下来自哥哥的欲望，诡计之神露出得逞的笑容。

“No，Loki，不是你想的那样。”Thor推开Loki，黑发青年咬着牙关，可怜的自尊心再一次因为Thor的拒绝而碎裂。但是他的兄长并没有继续那个决绝的脚本，而是搂紧他的腰猛然起身，接着拽下自己的披风，

Thor把Loki包的很严实，Loki诧异的同时眼角看到已在转动的锤子。别怕，我会抱紧你，一个吻轻轻的落在他眉角。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

神域国王搂着他的弟弟飞回了闪电宫，并且在众目睽睽下抱着Loki走进寝殿。Thor脸上的笑意犹如晨间倾泻而出的暖阳，侍从们已经很久没看到他这么开心的样子，可这时候诡计之神却将脸缩进Thor肩窝。

Thor把Loki放在自己的金色床帐中，顺势撑在他上方，两人身体紧紧贴着，Loki还被披风裹的不能动弹，只露出头和白皙的脖子。

“你脸红了，brother～”他觉得害羞中的弟弟特别可爱，和刚才怒不可竭的样子完全不同，而这些都是因为自己，这让Thor感觉很好。

“你不该当着所有人的面把我带进来。”这不是Loki想要的，他从没想过要把Thor推到众人非议的风口浪尖。

“我觉得没什么不好，全国人民为我们见证这一天，国王和他心爱的弟弟在一起了。”Thor神采飞扬。

“为什么？！为什么你总是不考虑后果，每一次都是.....”

“这是我想要的。”Thor收起笑脸，“你接下来想做什么？征服我，再当作一切都没发生吗？”

Loki一点也不像他过去那些情人，在引起自己注意的同时却又在躲避，事实是他并不希望公开这份情感，他不安的联想到Loki或许只是把这种感情当成新式恶作剧，等他沦陷了再嘲笑这一切。

“......”

小王子扭曲的嗓音扯出几个字，“对，你说对了”

Thor看到那对发红的绿眼睛，刚才的腹诽全盘打消，他怎么能够那样想。

“不.......我不是那个意思，我只是.......我的错，对不起，怪我没考虑你的感受。”他是激动昏了头，想都没想就要把这个消息昭告全世界，甚至完全没考虑过Loki的想法，他应该慎重的处理彼此的关系。

“那我征服你了么？......你知道我要什么，My King。”Loki将语气变的冷淡。

Thor凝视身下的人，他们眼中映着彼此，片刻过后，他用这辈子最郑重严肃的语气，

“Would you be my queen？”

他这一生最珍爱的人，可以让他不顾一切后果也想拥有和保护的人，原来一直就在身边，那么近，甚至近到差点错过。

黑色羽睫颤抖了一下，两片微红的薄唇只蹦出两个字，

“Fuck me.”

Thor的眼眸暗了下来，他的弟弟用一份难以抗拒的邀请拒绝了他，可眼神却出卖了自己。

雷霆之神不再说话，低头含住那对唇。他从没这样霸道的亲吻一个人，想到Loki并不愿意和他相守，失落逐渐郁结成了想要绝对占有这个人的冲动，直到几乎要抽干身下人全部氧气也没有停下的意思。

他想知道原因，又忽然不想知道，不论那是什么，他都不会再放Loki离开自己。

忽然强势进攻的雄性荷尔蒙把小王子逼迫的溃不成军，待Thor终于松口放开，他赶忙撇开头急促的喘气。就在换气的几秒钟里，他的兄长便剥掉了包裹住他的披风，皙白光洁的身体再一次袒露。

Thor看着他起伏的胸口，视线很快停在了两只悄然挺立的粉色乳点上，不假思索的咬了上去，换来Loki触电似的浑身惊颤。终于，他就能拥有真实的Loki，他要这个人完完全全属于自己，全身都刻满他雷霆之神的印记，这些念头疯狂的在Thor颅内叫嚣,事实上他也这么做了，沿着脖颈到胸肌再到平坦的小腹，舔吮出一路吻痕。

即便无数次在梦中“侵犯”过Thor，可真枪实弹的体会远超过Loki预期，那双灵巧的手还未来得及解开Thor一只扣子，他的兄长已经掰开了他的膝盖，头埋入双腿之间。湿韧的舌头舔入了在梦里被操到熟烂实际上却生涩紧致的穴口，奇异的酥麻从尾椎骨向全身迅速扩散，快意让Loki大脑空白，不可抑制的发出呻吟。

“Thor......再多一点.....”Loki手指插进金色发丝，大开双腿，开始扭摆着腰配合Thor的舔弄，时而向上挺动，渴望着更多来自他兄长给予的快慰。兄弟的呻吟声简直就是要命的催情药，Thor抬起头，将Loki被情欲染红的样子尽收眼底，他的声音粗哑，“你要多少，全都给你.....”

Thor两根手指在唾液的润滑下挤进了Loki的臀缝，向深处探去，另一只手握住了他那根硬挺成深红色的漂亮阴茎，虎口挤压摩挲着顶部，一下一下撸动起来。Loki不断喊着他的名字，让他的心剧烈跳动。Thor欺身上来，含住Loki意乱情迷的呜咽，搂着他的腰，抽送的指头不失温柔的加快了速度。

小王子双臂攀住兄长的肩膀，在一阵全身痉挛后，被送上巅峰。Thor看着身下被被自己弄的逐渐泛红的身体，几乎要控制不住，摸了一把腹间的黏浊，将它们抹至Loki身后的入口，低喘的说，“Brother，你湿透了......”

Loki脸更红了，双手颤抖的解开Thor前襟，同时修长的腿盘上他的腰杆，抬头舔吮他发干的唇峰，在耳廓旁沙哑的催促：“还在等什么......我的陛下。”

当盘在身上的腿不耐烦的刮蹭，Thor担心弄伤Loki的理智荡然无存，三只指头只是象征性的戳弄了一下，他便扶着自己疼到快要爆炸的阴茎推进那个致命诱惑的入口。

Loki的一声闷哼，Thor还是顾虑的停下动作。

他拍了拍Loki的臀，安慰的话还没来得及说，Loki忽的用力将他往旁一推，迅速翻转了两人的位置。

“啊—”

Loki对准了位置毫不犹豫的坐了下去，将Thor粗胀的阴茎被全数吞没，痛的叫出声来。

Thor意外的瞪大眼睛，捏在Loki腰间的手一紧，“慢点，你会受伤。”

“我没你想的脆弱。”低垂的眼睫里流露出不屑，可身体依却因为贯穿的疼痛持续发抖，Loki倔强的掐住Thor的手臂，开始晃动。

“Loki！停、停下，不该是这样，”Thor制止了Loki的动作，起身怀抱住他，两人下身仍旧紧紧交合，他抬起手用拇指轻轻摩挲Loki濡湿的眼角。

“交给我。”Thor说完便吻住了怀里的人。

他托住Loki的臀，轻轻的挺动，像这个吻一样温柔，Thor不太明白Loki的急不可耐的是为了什么，但他一定要他们的第一次完美且深刻。

疼痛过后的酥麻让Loki感觉自己仿佛沉溺进了水中，手和腿本能自救般的紧紧巴在Thor身后，身体随着颠弄起伏，Thor时不时温柔又深情的亲吻，他的心底有一股甜腻的暖意蔓延开来，渐渐包裹全身。

虽然他们已经紧紧相贴，交合处甚至整个小腹都是黏浊的爱液，Thor还是觉得不够，恨不得将Loki揉进身体。他抱紧Loki，贴在耳旁轻声，“还疼吗？”被肏入的内壁正贪婪的绞着他，层层波浪挤弄着要把它引进更深处，Thor知道Loki已经适应了。

似乎是对Thor的呵护并不领情，Loki没有回答，而是扭头咬住Thor耳垂，舌头侵略性的扫了一遍它的轮廓。

Thor打了个噤颤，“抱紧。”他不想再这么厮磨下去，托住Loki的臀，忽然下床站了起来。

“哈.......”突如其来的深入让Loki泻出叫声，Thor一边走一边操弄，身上人只能像八抓鱼似的的缠住他。

年轻国王勾起嘴角，“我们来试试别的，Loki。”想起被Loki折腾的那些梦境，自己只能被迫钉在床上，报复的心思忽然涌了上来。

Loki想说话，但一波又一波贯穿到底的顶撞让他只能发出凌乱无助的呻吟，在他还在晃神间，Thor退了出去，让他躺在了飘窗台面上。Thor低头观赏着被自己弄的发红的身体，刺眼的阳光迫使Loki抬起手背遮住眼睛，被晒的有些发烫的台面让他不自然扭动，双腿屈膝仍向两边分开，被操开的穴口还在一翕一合，周围一圈已经由开始的肉粉色变的艳红。

这个画面直击Thor心脏，躺在他面前的Loki好似在发光，赤裸的身体神圣又糜颓。

蓝色的眼睛越发暗沉，什么理智全都抛于脑后，他箍着Loki的双腿，将粗硬发紫的阴茎用力捅了进去，像打桩机一样一下一下钉进他弟弟的身体里。Loki睁不开眼，只能听到沉闷的喘息和肉体不断拍打的声响。Thor将他下身抬起，站直了身体更加用力挺动，两人的混液倒流至Loki后腰。Loki紧拽着两旁窗帘，叫声越来越破碎，意识里只剩下被不断贯穿的快感。

“啊......Thor......”Loki忍不住叫唤他兄长的名字，他受不了了，甚至退缩了下想要逃离这种陌生情潮。

“Loki，这才刚刚开始。”Thor稍稍用力将他拉回，继续碾压那块让Loki变声的地方。他一下一下的往深处撞，想要绝对占有和标记Loki的欲念如洪水猛兽倾泻出来，兄弟也好，伴侣也好，从此往后他们只能属于彼此。

Loki被Thor重新抱回了床上，眼神里充斥着情欲，短暂的分离让他更加渴望被再度填满，他没有气力的攀着Thor，却被翻了个身，趴在柔软的丝被上。Thor扶起他的腰，阴茎顺利的捅进已成一滩烂泥的潮穴，顶出Loki喉口的叫声。

“喜欢哥哥这样操你吗，Brother？”Thor伏在Loki背后，快速挺动抽干着，和Loki截然不同的是他依旧气息平稳。就是这个称谓，使得他自欺欺人的隐忍那么久，以至于当他说出口时，下身堆叠的快感又激增几分。

I'm...... not ......your brother......

Loki双手揪着被单，将脸埋进枕头里低声呜咽，他什么都不是，连这具身体都是假象，他是睡前故事里那个相貌可怖会吃人的蓝色怪物，是Thor从小就发誓要消灭的冰霜巨人。

神族国王根本没有发现他兄弟的可怜情绪，他还沉浸在终于得到了Loki幸福泡沫中，腰部像海浪一样涌动，每一次抽离后都再顶回深处的敏感带，粗糙的掌心覆在Loki小腹，甚至能感受到自己的形状，他最喜欢最疼爱的弟弟，已经被自己完全打开。

“你想这样多久了，Loki？”Thor温柔的亲吻着兄弟的后颈，“对不起......其实我们早就该这样......”他保持频率抽干，一边进行他迟到的“告白”。不过此时小王子根本听不进任何东西，后穴高涨的快感发了疯的寻找出口，他摇动着臀配合Thor的撞击，“再快一点！”口吻是命令又似乞求。

Thor加速抽送了几下，被紧咬的肉刃从头至根部感受到一阵剧烈收缩，刺激的他跟着射了出来。他喘着气从背后紧抱着Loki，甬道深处的不断吮吸让他的阴茎又开始发硬，雷神吻着弟弟的耳尖，“你太棒了.......Loki。”

Loki手指都在痉挛，他闭着眼睛，捏着Thor的手颤巍巍的挪到唇边轻舔了一下，Thor用指尖在他柔软的唇瓣上摩挲。急促不稳的鼻息打在手背，雷神被蛊惑似的将指头探进Loki口腔，模拟着交合的动作抽动，翻搅着那根甚至能抵御千军万马的银舌头，捣出一滩滑腻的唾液邪恶的从嘴角流下。Thor拿出手指，掰着Loki精巧的下巴吻了上去，将那对湿腻的薄唇全含在口中，Loki依然一脸迷乱的任凭他索取。

待不应期过后，Loki气喘吁吁的发问，“威猛的雷霆之神一晚能做几次？”

“.......”

Thor撑起身体，注视着Loki上扬的嘴角，没想到小骗子竟然还要挑衅自己，他可是无比珍视他们的第一次，但现在看来还做的不够好，雷霆之神不怀好意的笑道，“那要取决于你什么时候喊停，亲爱的弟弟。”

 

Loki后悔了，虽然Thor没有太大力气，但已把他操到只肖几下便会高潮的程度。他深嵌在床垫里哀哀呻吟，精液沾染的到处都是，才半软一点的阴茎很快又会再次抬头，只不过已经吐不出任何东西。

Thor看着身下瘫软的人，无奈的责问自己为什么要较劲，他贴上去搂紧Loki，啃吻着那段白皙的颈背，腰部快速冲刺，将精液灌进已经完全松软还在不断溢出白浊的肉穴。

等Loki缓过神来时，他的雷神兄长已帮他清洗干净，将他泡在温暖的澡池中。两人坐在池边，Thor从背后环抱着他，下巴就抵在Loki颈边，时不时侧脸亲昵的磨蹭着他。是因为浴室里充斥的热气，还是相对于他的体质有点偏高的水温，还是因为耳畔吹来Thor的气息，Loki觉得自己脸在发烫，浑身又开始燥热。这一切都不在预期，美好的像只有在梦里才能发生的事情，他苦恋了几百年的兄长正把他当作珍宝似的紧抱在怀，旖旎的画面不仅让人情动，还让他涌出一股幸福甜蜜的滋味。

Thor对他绝不止是手足的爱意，Loki肯定。

“Loki......谢谢你。”Thor温柔的摸着水面下光嫩的皮肤，但并不是情欲的那种爱抚。

？Loki稍侧头回视他。

“我一直以为我是个变态，觊觎自己的亲弟弟，但现在你让我觉得我们就应该这样。”

“你没有错，是我勾引你。”你是被光芒环绕的阿萨族国王，伟大的九界之主，却被一个怪物拉进堕落的泥潭，在世人看来是和兄弟不伦，而事实要比此更加不堪。Loki低垂着眼睫，碧绿的虹膜覆上一层灰蒙。

你还不知道自己抱着的是个什么东西吧。

“不，我被你吸引，一直都是，但是我却不敢承认，”Thor听出了Loki自我菲薄，想起刚才在树林里那对决绝又受伤的眼神，心里不大好受。他从来都见不得Loki难过，年幼时还时常寻求自己的帮助，但不知什么时候开始，Loki不再需要他的庇护，而是自己筑起了坚硬的外壳。

Thor将脸贴的更近，紧了紧手臂。

“Loki，我希望你能再对我敞开心扉，不知从什么时候开始的，你不再对我说心理话，我越来越看不懂你，”Thor无奈的撇了撇嘴，“原谅我在这方面真的很愚钝……”

Loki翻过身吻上Thor，热水让两人的拥抱满是湿滑色意，雷霆之神捧着Loki的脸，不断加深彼此的缠绵，并不丰盈的唇瓣里面是最柔软甜腻的蜜糖，Thor停不下汲取的动作，沉沦在弟弟的温存中。

小王子吻着吻着，分开双腿盘坐在神族国王的身上，Thor低呼口气，轻轻挪开自己的脸，双手依然裹在Loki身后。

“Loki，今天就到这了。”再下去他肯定又会失控。

“为什么？”Loki盯着他的眼睛，又瞟了眼两人身下，抬起嘴角，“你现在雄风依旧，brother。”

“总有一天我会让你说不出任何话，相信我，但不是今天。”Thor空出一只手探进Loki腿间，轻轻揉了下被自己弄的红肿的位置，酸痛又酥麻的感觉让Loki呵了口气。

“你别小看人，我可以。”Loki说完便往那指尖上蹭，Thor赶紧把手抽回，“好、好，你能证明，我相信，但是今天你需要休息了，除非明天你想全国人都知道二王子在闪电宫下不了床。”

这句话似乎起了作用，Loki停下了动作。Thor摸着他的头，在那对薄唇上亲了一下，抱起他走出浴池。

这一夜，Thor搂着Loki，想着该如何向他求婚，很快困意袭来，睡着后的嘴角都带着笑意。

 

翌日 晌午

神域国王匆匆飞抵在前神后Frigga的宫殿门前。

“Mother！”人还未到，浑厚的嗓音已穿透大厅，Frigga放下手中的插花，抬头就看见心急火燎的Thor向她奔来。

“Loki不见了！”

醒来后发觉身旁空空如也，Thor先是以为Loki只是不想让侍从看见，可当他把整个阿斯加德翻个底朝天也没有找到人后，想起了之前的种种不对劲。海姆达尔说他看不到小王子，应该已经离开了神域。

Loki会去哪？也许只有母亲才能找到他了。Thor半跪在Frigga面前，向她坦白了和弟弟的一切。

母亲，我爱Loki，我要他成为我这一生唯一的伴侣。

Frigga只是温柔的看着Thor，眼尾带着笑意，完全没有意外的神色，“My boy，我相信这是你慎重作出的决定。”说完，她抬手变化出一颗闪烁着光芒的水晶球，Thor透过球体流动的光波，看到一个小小的身影。

冰雪白茫，那个小小的身影越来越近，是一个矮小的冰霜巨人，不对，是蓝色的Loki？Thor惊讶的望向神后。

Thor，给Loki带去真正的阳光吧。

 

 

宇宙某个角落

众神之父在他随身携带的星盘中看见神域划出一道炫彩的光线落在了标注着约顿海姆的圆点上。

“Frigga，What happened？Is that Thor？”

Odin焦灼不安的看着Frigga的幻影，他才刚退休，没想到大儿子宝座还没捂热就要征战约顿海姆，他维持了千年的两国和平，可不能就这样被这个黄毛小子毁于一旦。

“Yes.”Frigga不苟言笑，“Thor乘彩虹桥去了约顿海姆，我觉得这件事需要你尽快回来。”

Odin心里苦，可是能有什么办法呢，必须拉下老脸回去谈判。

看着丈夫万般无奈的样子，Frigga终于笑了，“快回来主持Thor和Loki的婚礼。”

........

众神之父的金色手杖咣当落地。

 

彩蛋：

和往日一样，Frigga带着侍女在花园散步，忽然一本书从天而降，砸在刚刚修整干净的草皮上，侍女将它捡起递到神后面前。

这本封面已斑驳褪色的书皮上印着几个上古时期的符文，估计到现在整个阿斯加德能看懂它的不会超过三个人。Frigga玩味的翻了几页，看到里面除了原著密密麻麻的文字外，还有一些绿色的魔法印记，这是Loki做笔记的小习惯，她仰头看向天空寻找着这本书掉落的方位，意味深长的勾起嘴角。

神后又走了一段路，忽然想到了什么，倾身向侍女吩咐去准备一场茶会，还要邀请他们的新国王，以及她最疼爱的小儿子。

 

这本书目前正安安静静的躺在神域前神后的古董柜里，封面那几个字符翻译成阿萨文其实特别简单粗暴，叫做控制梦境的超强魔法......毕竟是远古祖先，对他们的文学表达水准不能有太高的要求，Frigga表示这些都不重要，现在重要的是该如何让Loki给她抱上期盼已久的大孙子～

 

END


End file.
